Uno de estos días
by Shizenai
Summary: Uno de estos días Nitori se va a cansar de todo y le va a gritar al mundo lo que siente.
1. Cómodo

_**N/A: **Esto es algo que tenía que escribir porque no me dejaba tranquila (xD). Está un poco en retrospectiva pero si la loca de la azotea me da para más pues alcanzaré el anime. Y, bueno, me gusta la pareja, no puedo decir más. _

_**Disclaimer:** Free! no me pertenece, lloro todas las noches a causa de eso, como todas. _

* * *

**Uno de estos días**

* * *

**I**

**Cómodo**

No estaba seguro de qué clase de imagen estaba dando a sus compañeros, pero nunca había sido una persona especialmente habladora. Como cualquier aficionado, había ciertos asuntos ante los que no podía contenerse y tal vez la vena se le inflara un poco a la altura de la garganta, pero de ahí a que el comedor entero le arrojase la servilleta cada vez que abría la boca, era llevar la broma demasiado lejos.

Los ojos de los chicos con los que convivía a diario se entornaban como si ya supiesen exactamente lo que iba a decir a continuación, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, aunque eso, ciertamente, tampoco iba a ayudar a que cambiasen las cosas.

_Está bien_, era posible que alguna que otra vez interviniera lo bastante como para poder asegurar que la entrega que el entrenador ponía hacia el bikini por sobre el bañador de las espectadoras no le hacía ninguna sombra, pero en absoluto era un conversador monotemático como tanto le echaban en cara.

—¡Vale, Nitori, nos ha quedado claro! —le interrumpió su mentor—. Sin duda el ángulo de salto de Matsuoka está por encima de la lógica, no quería abrir un debate con respecto a esto, sólo estaba relatando lo interesante que sería aplicar la física de esta revista en estos casos.

Había elevado la voz lo suficiente como para hacerle enrojecer en público, pero no creía que Mikoshiba estuviese enfadado.

—Hasta cualquiera diría que te gusta, hombre —añadió el entrenador con una sonrisa divertida, y no era la primera vez en lo que iba de semana—. Si le pusieses tanta pasión a tu entrenamiento como a tu afán por defender a ese chico, ya tendrías un lugar en nuestra lista de records.

El comentario no proliferó más allá de eso. El resto de la mesa estalló en carcajadas cuya razón olvidaron un instante después, y a algún estudiante recién llegado se le ocurrió hablar del nuevo programa de variedades que mencionaban en las últimas páginas.

Era estúpido e irracional, pero la insinuación que Mikoshiba había dejado flotar en el aire de forma inofensiva se alojó dentro de su cerebro.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tal cosa? Él estaba entregado al cien por cien con su entrenamiento, y desde luego, no tenía ningún gusto fuera de lo normal por Matsuoka, que, por si no se había fijado, sólo tenía de femenino el nombre por el que no permitía ser nombrado.

Puede que apreciara la tranquila convivencia del chico con el que compartía cuarto y que no se avergonzara de comentarlo, teniendo en cuenta el calvario que había sufrido con su antiguo compañero durante el año anterior, y que admirara sus progresos en el club de natación donde él jamás podría comparársele, pero a Aiichiro no le gustaba Matsuoka Rin de _aquella_ forma.

A él le gustaba ver el atardecer desde el muelle cercano a la casa de sus padres, le gustaba hacer animales de mimbre en sus ratos libres y devolver los peces al mar luego de ser obligado a salir de pesca, inclusive le gustaba la hija pequeña de sus vecinos, y sobre todo, las galletas de pasas de su abuela. Pero, no, Matsuoka Rin no podía competir contra nada de aquello.

Nunca había pensado en realidad sobre el asunto, pero a su lado se sentía simplemente... cómodo.

Los puños de Aiichiro se tensan y se pegan contra su cuerpo. No puede comprender por qué deja que los comentarios irrelevantes de los demás le afecten tanto, y eso le hace sentirse aún más enojado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Si a mí no me gusta el senpai para nada!

Grita ya, en el refugio de los dormitorios, y de un portazo innecesario cierra la puerta de su habitación para colocarse entre gruñidos delante de su escritorio. Apenas en un minuto se queda sin ideas sobre qué puede hacer. Vuelve a cambiar el orden de los libros de su repisa mientras espera impaciente que la nube de rencor que le ha ensombrecido el rostro desaparezca, y en tanto que eso sucede, escucha el chasquido de la puerta del baño.

Nitori se enrojece en el acto, o sus pensamientos le han dejado sordo o ya no era tan temprano, creía que había estado solo.

Sabe que es tarde para ocultar su frustración, a pesar del ruido de la ducha contra la placa, no espera que Rin no haya oído sus pequeños alaridos o los golpes contra la mesa, pero se comporta con naturalidad y el mayor sale sin apenas observarle, como si no fuera precisamente él la raíz de la cuestión.

La entremezcla del champú y el olor a cloro que parecen siempre acompañarle le infla los pulmones en cada nerviosa bocanada de aire, y aunque Nitori pretende mantener la compostura, no puede resistir la tentación de mirar un poco por encima del hombro y embelesarse con la sensualidad que rodea a ese individuo incluso con la ordinaria labor de ajustarse una camiseta vieja.

Alguna caja se cae del estante de su corazón, se abre y le explota junto a lo que encierra dentro, Aiichiro siente los vibrantes latidos de su interior en la punta de sus dedos y el chasquido de su lápiz roto le saca de la burbuja en la que se ha quedado enfrascado momentáneamente.

Vuelve la cara hacia el ordenador que descubre no tiene conectado y ve la mueca de su propio rostro enfurruñado en el reflejo negro de la pantalla, porque, sabe bien que su compañero se ha dado cuenta también de su nada discreta distracción. Desde allí observa además la lentitud con la que se aparta la toalla del pelo, se da media vuelta y se inclina un momento por encima de su cabeza a la par que apoya una mano en el respaldo de su asiento.

Si se da cuenta de lo que la escuela cuchichea a su espalda y de _quién_ tiene la culpa, está acabado.

El calor sofocante se acumula en su rostro y una fría gota de agua cae de un cabello rojo hasta su cuello para perderse inmediatamente bajo su espalda. Se endereza, está rígido, es lo mismo que notar cómo le desliza un dedo. La falta de oxígeno empieza a hacerle sentir mareado y Niroti no sabe si aguantará sin colapsar por mucho tiempo. Lo peor de la situación ha pasado en cuanto Matsuoka encuentra por fin su manga deportivo favorito, y apenas cuando relaja sus hombros, Nitori percibe disparadas de nuevo todas sus alertas.

—Hey.

Da un respingo y su silla giratoria tuerce media vuelta con el brusco movimiento de su musculoso brazo. Le enfoca con ese rostro siempre tan serio y Nitori es consciente de que ha estado clínicamente muerto durante esos instantes.

—Se te ha caído esto.

Es un roce pasajero, un acercamiento nimio de sus dedos cuando Rin recoge el lápiz roto del suelo y lo coloca entre los temblores de sus manos. La palabras de agradecimiento se atoran en su garganta y una sonrisa maliciosa le es devuelta de esos labios que ha creído indiferentes.

Sin duda, Rin sabe el chiste que la gente cuenta sobre ellos.

No le tortura más a pesar de todo, la cama inferior cruje al recibir su peso, y aunque él se muere de ganas por salir corriendo, Aiichiro no puede huir de su vergüenza con un par de piernas que son de goma. Su presencia constante en torno a él drena sus energías, pero el potente choque eléctrico que le ha invadido con su tacto es un soplo de vida para el pequeño corazón que todavía nota disparatado.

Bueno, al menos, en cierta forma, al final él tenía razón; parece que a Aiichiro no le gusta Rin como ellos dicen, él está perdídamente enamorado.


	2. Sonrisa

**_N/A: _**_Intento no superar las mil palabras, pero no me sale. Bueno, me aferré mucho a Nitori (todo es tan adorable en él), así que la próxima ocasión vendré con POV de Rin._

_Gracias a las personitas que me comentaron y a todas en general por leer. ¡Un saludo!_

* * *

**Uno de estos días**_  
_

* * *

** II**

**Sonrisa**

Corrió y corrió durante tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba de qué estaba huyendo en realidad. Su hálito se congeló en el aire al derramarse de los labios tras los que ardían sus entrañas como en las fauces de un dragón y se apoyó sobre las rodillas para agazaparse en algún rincón de la calle, donde los diminutos trozos de granizo que aparentaban ser fuertes se consumían junto a la reciente lluvia.

Aun si apretaba los ojos, en la negrura y con las pequeñas luces fluorescentes, era la expresión de su senpai de la que no podía escapar.

No era por su frialdad hacia él, Matsuoka podía no ser el compañero más considerado de la escuela, pero tampoco alguien que buscase confrontaciones con normalidad. A pesar de la burbuja taciturna que le rodeaba constantemente procuraba no acercarse lo suficiente a los demás para impedir que nadie la traspasase, y si alguna vez, como excepción, lograba mostrar algunos retazos del dolor que lo atormentaba en silencio, Nitori sabía entonces que Nanase Haruka había andado cerca.

Como _esa_ vez.

Quizá Mikoshiba tenía razón, y no había desarrollado o se le había atrofiado el instinto natural de la supervivencia, pero en esos casos era el único que no se hacía del todo a un lado del camino. La más mínima palabra por su parte desataba un aluvión de mordaces comentarios sobre sus oídos y no estaba seguro de tener el derecho de quejarse después de haber sido advertido por tantas ocasiones.

_"Cuando quieras puedes recoger tus cosas y en mi cuarto serás bien recibido"_ le ofrecían algunos de sus compañeros, pero algo le anclaba en ese sitio, y era probable que se tratase de lo mismo que le empujaba a marcharse de allí.

En cualquier caso, si ese _otro_ muchacho no estuviese cerca, si se dignara a formar parte del pasado que Rin había dejado atrás, todo resultaría mucho mejor. Pero Nanase era como la indestructible cadena que tiraba de su tobillo.

Las deidades maquinaron en su contra, Aiichiro intentó resguardarse del aguacero en el recibidor de un edificio que un vecino acababa de dejar abierto, y entonces, Haruka estaba sentado allí dentro. Tan desaliñado y empapado como él mismo y tan misterioso y reservado como sólo él parecía.

Jamas había sido un chico desagradable, pero saludarle aquella vez, sabiendo que él también habría acabado huyendo de la misma persona, le costó demasiado esfuerzo.

Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato. Nitori se disculpó con el vecino que había vuelto para ver el portón encharcado y le pidió que le entregase alguna fregona del cuarto de limpieza para dejar el lugar como hasta antes de su invasión. Después de acabar con la tarea se dio cuenta de que el sudor de su piel sólo era un indicador de que el frío ya se había alojado en su cuerpo y maldijo mentalmente por las dos semanas que anticipó fuera del club a causa de un resfriado.

No tenía sentido estar incómodo por permanecer junto a un chico que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, pero el alivio fue notorio cuando el repiqueteo de las gotas dejaron de sonar. Fue en ese momento en el que la lluvia amainaba que Nitori escuchó su voz tan suave como el agua que todavía le escurría por los dedos.

—¿Me odias?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido. No iba a decir que Nanase le caía bien, pero no estaba convencido de que sus sentimientos hubiesen llegado tan lejos.

—¿P-por qué dices eso?

—Por lo de antes —aclaró el miembro del club Iwatobi sin ninguna emoción en particular.

—Eso no me importa... —mintió.

—No, quiero decir, por lo de hace unos años.

Aquello sí que le descolocó. Apenas había imaginado que se hubiese fijado en él alguna de las veces en las que Matsuoka lo echaba para continuar a solas con alguna absurda disputa en donde quiera que se lo encontraba —fastidiándoles el día— y ahora resultaba que formaba parte incluso de sus mejores recuerdos.

—Entonces, ¿lo haces? —insistió apartándose la boca del brazo, y si a Aiichiro le habían quedado dudas de si se refería a la derrota en la competición, ahora sabía que no.

¿Lo odiaba? Quizás Nanase no había formulado la pregunta de la manera correcta.

Desde luego, igual que en la discusión de hace una hora, odiaba el espacio que Haruka ocupaba en su habitación como si pudiera tragarse el lugar que con tanto esmero había formado junto a Rin, y que de alguna forma, era como si también engullera el pedacito que intentaba hacerse en su corazón. Odiaba la llave que siempre había tenido para abrirlo y el poder que era consciente que Nanase poseía para hacerle daño. Odiaba sus labios silenciosos y la profunda mirada con la que parecía decirle tanto, como si únicamente él compartiera con Rin un lenguaje secreto que sólo las almas semejantes comprendían a la perfección. Por supuesto, Aiichiro odiaba todo lo que Nanase había vivido y sentido a un nivel que él jamás rozaría con sus sueños, y sobre todo, odiaba que a pesar de largo y sofocante transcurrir del tiempo, no fuese una persona más para el chico del que estaba enamorado, aunque nadie habría cambiado en él si en vez de Nanase se hubiese tratado de otra persona diferente.

De modo que, no, no creía seriamente que fuese justo afirmar que era Nanase lo que odiaba, pero no se lo dijo.

El más alto se incorporó, se sacudió la ropa y se encaminó hacia la puerta dejando un rastro de huellas húmedas. Por un segundo pensó que pasaría de largo como si la conversación no hubiese ocurrido, pero su brillante zafiro azul le miró desde el afilado rabillo de su ojo.

—Yo creo que tú podrías hacerlo —añadió como si hubiese participado en la reflexión privada que tantas veces tenía con su cerebro—, no sé si queda algo del _Rin_ que conocíamos antes, pero no te quedes tú también sin intentar descubrirlo. —La voz de Nanase denotaba gravedad y Nitori había sabido que algún pensamiento le dejaba un sabor amargo—. El remordimiento es algo... molesto. No te lo aconsejo. Cuando quieras hacer algo puede que ya hayas perdido tu oportunidad.

Hizo un gesto leve con la cabeza para despedirse, y cuando Aiichiro salió del edificio, observó que su rauda figura ya estaba lejos.

Sus pasos se redirigieron hacia la otra dirección de un modo automático. Una punzada en la cabeza lo asaltó repentinamente y Nitori cayó en cuenta de que la tromba de agua comenzaba a hacer su efecto. No quería seguir pensando en Nanase ni dejar que la fiebre obrara por su cuenta haciéndole llegar a conclusiones de las que luego se arrepentiría.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo ni cuándo había girado el picaporte para entrar en su habitación. Matsuoka seguía allí, como antes de gritarle y ahuyentarlo, cabizbajo y lúgubre como si se tratara de una sombra más de la tarde, y aunque su respuesta fue firme, Nitori percibió la fragilidad que los encontronazos con su antiguo amigo de la infancia dejaban en su alma.

—Sal de aquí.

Al principio, no había sabido qué hacer ni qué decirle. La mayoría de las veces había evitado aquella situación sencillamente sin acudir a su cuarto mientras fingía no saber que Rin estaría en él lamiéndose sus viejas y nuevas heridas, pero no volvería a salir corriendo de nuevo.

—Nitori, vete —repitió más fuerte.

—No.

—Lárgate ahora mismo.

Nitori no se movió, un escalofrío incontrolable le sacudió el cuerpo cuando Matsuoka se incorporó como un rayo de la cama con su nada despreciable altura, y al pararse a apenas unos centímetros de él, Aiichiro vio también la furia que ardía en la base de sus ojos. Se apretó más sobre el picaporte que no había soltado todavía. Que tuviera que echar hacia atrás la cabeza para mirarle no quería decir que se estuviese sometiendo.

—Sabes que puedo obligarte si me da la gana —le murmuró con el aliento cálido sobre los labios y el borde de los ojos hinchado.

—Lo sé, pero no hará que cambie de opinión, aun si eso ayuda a que me grite, patalee o me aborrezca más de lo que ya lo hace.

No sabía por qué hacía dicho eso, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, era producto de la fiebre o el encuentro con Nanase le estaba interfiriendo.

Matsuoka Rin se quedó callado. Por largos segundos lo observó tal que si el fuerte frunce de sus cejas claras le estuviese desconcertando, y cuando Nitori creyó que realmente haría uso de la fuerza que sabía que tenía para espantarle, el más alto relajó su postura y dejó caer su peso sobre la pierna derecha.

—¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

—¿Por qué querría siempre que me alejase si no? —inquirió con obviedad. Él vaciló, Nitori parpadeó dos veces.

—Porque tú no tienes nada que ver con mis asuntos, sé lo que pretendes con tus buenas intenciones, Nitori, pero no necesito ser salvado. Y no sé si quiero ser la causa de que pierdas esto.

Aiichiro tragó grueso cuando el dorso de sus dedos le acarició la comisura de los labios y, de pronto descubrió aquello que Rin pensaba que estaba faltando en su rostro desde el comienzo. Su _sonrisa_. Por fin había entendido algo. Después de mucho tiempo había sopesado que el orgullo de su compañero no era un escudo para sí mismo, sino una protección para él. Aunque aquello demostrase que le importaba algo, aquel deseo seguía siendo egoísta de parte de su compañero. A fin de cuentas, Aiichiro también recordaba la sonrisa en los rígidos labios de Rin y él también quería recuperarla.

—Que sepa cómo sonreír no quiere decir que tenga motivos para hacerlo —le aseguró—. Yo le enseñaré que hay un truco para lograrlo, porque no es verdad que no forme parte de su vida.

—Mierda, Nitori, ¿por qué insistes tanto?

Su terquedad le enfurecía y Aiichiro era consciente de que aquel muchacho había dado todo de sí para prevenirle y obligarle a no intentar acercarse a él más de lo que le convenía. Pero, ya era tarde para eso.

—Porque te quiero.

Y entonces, Nitori volvió a cerrar la puerta.


	3. Bochorno

_**N/A: **Creo que estamos en el ecuador de lo que tenía pensado para este fic. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y en especial, gracias a quienes me han animado a seguir con sus comentarios (^_^). ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Uno de estos días**

* * *

**III**

**Bochorno**

Aquello era un despropósito.

Rin conocía demasiado bien al capitán Mikoshiba como para tener claro que aquel viaje a la isla era un despilfarre innecesario de los recursos de Samezuka, y desde luego, un régimen de entrenamiento no más estricto al que solían desarrollar en el Club diariamente.

Desde el minuto uno le habían molestado muchas cosas; para empezar, no entendía desde cuando las actividades extra-escolares se habían vuelto un requisito obligatorio para mantener el puesto en el club, como Mikoshiba le había advertido tanto. Tampoco sabía qué raro odio hacia él había malogrado que el azar plantara en aquel quinto pinto del mundo a Nanase Haruka y al resto de su pandilla irritante. Pero, sobre todo, si había algo que le pusiera furioso era el comportamiento de su compañero de cuarto.

Estaba en la naturaleza de Nitori ser amable y atento con todo el mundo, pero a veces su consideración hacia los demás o su miedo inexplicable a hacerles daño volvía esa virtud altamente exasperante.

No por nada estaba allí, sudando como un cerdito al que van a sacrificar y rojo como un tomate. Incluso con los auriculares puestos, Rin podía hacerse a la idea del tono agudo de su voz por encima de lo soportable y sus balbuceos inteligibles.

_El muy idiota..._

Le parecía mentira que después de casi un año no estuviese al tanto de los no tan inofensivos juegos del capitán. Mikoshiba era impecable en su severa tarea como instructor, pero en una pijamada entre amigos y una botella de ron que había robado del restaurante y que ahora servía vacía como ruleta giratoria, podía volverse tan inmaduro como el que más.

Si Aiichiro no quería pasar por semejante estupidez adolescente debería haber dicho que no, y ya está. En cierta forma, verlo sufrir de aquel modo se le antojaba divertido, y una parte un poco oscura de él le susurraba al oído que era exactamente lo que se merecía por ser tan condescendiente.

Rin apretó el botón del pause.

Desde el sofá del hotel donde estaba tumbado, dejando claro que aquella actitud no iba con él, giró el cuello para ver al pequeño menguando prácticamente bajo la sombra de Seijuro. Se incorporó, sentándose y buscando con los pies sus zapatillas a punto de salir disparado de allí cuando el capitán volvió a abrir la boca.

—¡Vamos, Nitori, no seas tímido! ¿Eres o no eres un hombre? —agregó, al parecer, después de otra larga lista de provocaciones. El resto de compañeros que formaban el corro parecían seguirle la corriente entre risas.

—¡C-claro que lo soy! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

—No contestaste a la confidencia, así que ahora tienes que cumplir el reto.

—¡No lo voy a hacer! —insistió, tiritando como un flan—. Éste es un juego estúpido y... ¡y femenino! No pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo...

Mikoshiba lo miró un rato con el ceño fruncido, pero cualquier intento del menor por parecer enfadado parecía insuficiente para ser tomado en serio.

—¡Sólo un besito! —esbozó después de una carcajada ronca—. Ninguna va a morderte, ¿de acuerdo?. Hay mil chicas en bikini para elegir en esta isla, no me creo que ninguna te guste lo bastante.

—¡Te digo que no es eso! No soy de esa clase de persona que puede ser tan desinhibida y desde luego que no le voy a dar a una extraña mi primer...

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, pero Nitori se apretó la mano contra la boca como si temiera que pudieran salir de allí de todas formas. El rojo de su rostro alcanzó límites insospechados, y el otro, por su parte, enarcó una ceja para inclinarse aún más sobre él.

—¿Tu primer qué? ¿Eh? ¿Beso? ¡No me fastidies!

Una larga risotada fue compartida por toda la habitación y Mikoshiba atrapó la cabeza del pequeño en cuanto hizo ademán de escaparse.

—¡No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, hombre! —proclamó Seijuro con mucha energía—. Esas tonterías de la castidad y las primeras veces son cosas de chicas. No es que no sean importantes, pero para los hombres hay etiquetas que es mejor quitarse de encima cuanto antes. ¿Me entiendes, Nitori?

Nitori se zafó de su brazo duro como una roca y se alejó a un rincón más apartado para que el grupo no lo tuviese en cuenta para los próximos juegos que se sucederían hasta el alba.

Rin, entretanto, regresó a su habitación para pretender que no había presenciado nada de aquello. Poco tiempo después escuchó a Nitori acurrucarse en la cama de al lado, y aunque simuló no darse cuenta de que daba una vuelta y otra sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño, se imaginó que al siguiente día se olvidaría de la broma pesada de sus compañeros, como usualmente hacía.

Pero al día siguiente no pasó nada parecido.

En el momento en que salió casualmente de la tienda tras comprar un refresco después de horas de ejercicio matutino y vio al menor titubeando, enrojeciendo y enredándose los dedos con inquietud delante de su hermana, Rin se dio cuenta que Nitori no olvidaría aquel incidente tan fácilmente.

Los extremos de sus cejas rojas se encontraron en algún punto de su frente. Rin desechó la botella de agua antes de haberla usado y con paso decidido se encaminó hacia esos dos. No estaba seguro de qué se proponía exactamente ese muchacho, pero sea lo que fuere no usaría a su hermana.

Mientras le jalaba del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastraba de vuelta a la habitación, escuchó sus protestas vanas y los cada vez más lejanos gritos de Gou mientras le invitaba a una barbacoa en la playa junto al resto del Club Iwatobi a la que no pensaba acudir. Le pareció que el camino de vuelta al hotel duraba horas, pero justo al llegar allí el menor cesó sus pataleos y actuó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pese a todo, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde su regreso a la escuela. ¡Y todo por un juego estúpido al que nadie más le importaba!

Podía sentirse casi aliviado de que el chico que de forma natural metía sus narices donde no le llamaban se hubiese vuelto sorpresivamente reservado, sin embargo, su constante aura de derrota, casi el murmullo de una mosca alrededor de su cabeza cuando los dos estaban en el cuarto, le ponía aún más de los nervios que sus constantes preguntas.

Aún así, estaba convencido de que se acostumbraría a ese mutismo con el transcurso de los días.

En otra ocasión, el vagón del metro estaba prácticamente desierto cuando las puertas se abrieron cerca de su destino, pero cuando Nitori ingresó en él fue como si ambos se hubiesen quedado atrapados en un apretado trastero.

Nitori se sonrojó. A pesar de la actitud que por un tiempo lo había mantenido separado de todos se colocó a su lado para no romper con la cortesía, y al igual que él, se agarró a una de las barandas a pesar de que los asientos estaban desocupados.

_Silencio._

Un silencio atípico.

Y otra vez esa sensación.

Nitori había acumulado un poco de absurdo rencor, pero mantenerse separado del grupo le estaba haciendo marchitar como a una margarita reseca.

Ni siquiera le había visto tan ofuscado aquel día; cuando Rin le aseguró que no era una parte importante en su vida, Nitori se había turbado como nunca, pero había recuperado su jovialidad muy pronto. Que el efecto de la fiebre le hiciera decir así como así esas dos palabras que usualmente hacían palpitar los corazones de los amantes le hacía sentirse furioso. A decir verdad, había estado resentido con él desde entonces, pero las rotundas palabras de Mikoshiba —aunque no dirigidas a él— acerca de las cosas por las que no debería preocuparse un chico, le hicieron sentir de verdad como un completo imbécil.

Sin pensárselo más, Rin dio un suspiro agotado.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Aiichiro se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, igual que si le sorprendiera el interés o no fuese realmente consciente de cómo su penosa aura influía negativamente sobre todo lo que andaba cerca, incluyéndole a él.

—A mí no...

—No te lo preguntaré por segunda vez, así que procura ser directo.

El chico frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada a otra parte, donde su mente se había transportado en el espacio y el tiempo.

—No soy un cobarde, senpai. Sé lo que piensan todos, oigo lo que dicen de mí. Quería demostrarles que se equivocan conmigo.

Rin iba a soltar un bufido para restarle importancia, pero notó las mejillas cálidas del chico y el hecho incuestionable de que algo le hacía sentir dolido.

—¿Besar a mi hermana lo hubiese solucionado? —inquirió con recelo, arqueando una sola ceja roja.

—L-lo siento. No quería hacer eso. Yo quería.., es decir, intenté que... Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué estaba pensando entonces... Yo sólo esperaba que Mikoshiba...

Aiichiro se reservó el pensamiento en el último momento y Rin no pudo evitar percatarse del modo tan vergonzoso con el que el chico se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Habrían sido esos labios igual de sinceros cuando le soltó que le quería? Aquel era un concepto muy amplio. Se podía querer de muchas formas, y aunque el menor había caído rendido un segundo después como consecuencia de la fiebre que sufría, Rin podía hacerse a la idea de que había usado esas palabras tan significativas como parte de la obsesión que le empujaba a tratar de ser como él, como si eso tuviese algún mérito. Le llevó unos segundos salir de su hipnosis para cerciorarse de que sus sinceros ojos azules le estaban mirando con atención.

—En fin, supongo que les habré parecido aburrido y aguafiestas —se lamentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. No quería decepcionarlos cuando estaban tan animados, probablemente debería haberles seguido la corriente.

Rin aplastó los dientes.

No estaba seguro de si su repentino enfado se debía a su breve recuerdo o al último comentario de su compañero, pero se le ocurrió soltarle que si seguía siendo el objeto de las bromas del capitán era precisamente por su falta de determinación. Estuvo a punto de decirle que si tanto estimaba las simpatías de los demás podría haber ido en busca de la amiga de su hermana, ni siquiera Nitori podía ser tan despistado para no darse cuenta de que si la chica rubia accedía a acompañar a Gou cada vez que lo visitaba en Samezuka, era para intercambiar un par de palabras amables con él. Ella le habría ayudado a completar el reto encantada. O que, por otro lado, podía meterse sus tontos berrinches por donde mejor le pareciera y no hacerle perder más el tiempo. Sin embargo, Rin no pudo decirle nada de aquello.

El enorme tren dio un frenazo entre chirridos metálicos y la exclamación sorprendida de algún que otro pasajero. Los pies le tambalearon cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado de sujetarse a la anilla del techo y cayó tan deprisa sobre su compañero que, de no haber sido por la mano que había conseguido interponer entre el cristal y él, estaba seguro de que le habría hecho daño.

Rompiendo con un leve ademán el contacto con el que accidentalmente le había rozado con los labios la piel delicada de su frente, Rin bajó la mirada y encontró al chico sonrojado. La voz distorsionada del maquinista dando explicaciones lo distrajo por un momento, y cuando regresó sus ojos al mismo sitio, Nitori ya se había apartado un poco. El temblor del suelo le hizo saber que la enorme máquina volvía a moverse y, cruzando los brazos, Matsuoka dejó su espalda recargada en la ventanilla.

—No es culpa tuya —musitó al fin de forma casi imperceptible y el menor lo miró desconcertado—. Que ellos sean tan idiotas, no es culpa tuya. No tienes por qué intentar complacerles siempre, ¿sabes? Puedes besar a quien quieras y cuando quieras sin importar lo que Mikoshiba crea o lo que diga ese estúpido juego de críos. Sólo era una botella.

Un destello iluminó los ojos claros de Nitori y Rin volteó la mirada hacía el paisaje para hacer de cuenta que no se percataba de aquello. El tranvía paró, esta vez, más suavemente cuando llegó a la siguiente estación y el chico le cogió la mano mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

—Gracias, senpai. —Sus manos apretaron la suya más fuerte—. De verdad que se lo agradezco.

A Rin siempre le había desconcertado la intensidad con la que Nitori impregnaba a menudo sus agradecimientos, como si verdaderamente hubiese hecho por él algo que mereciera la pena, y Rin estaba bastante seguro de que jamás lo había hecho. Si observaba bien podóa darse cuenta de que su preocupación seguía residiendo en algún lugar incierto de su mirada.

De un movimiento suave le apartó la mano. Los claros y predecibles sentimientos de Aiichiro daban un brillo tan característico a su mirada oceánica que Rin supo en el acto que le resultaría imposible controlar ese último impulso que empezaba a nacerle dentro. Logró poner un pie fuera del vagón y exhaló.

_Al diablo con todo..._

El ligero desnivel del tren respecto al suelo hacía quedar a Nitori casi a su altura. Sólo tuvo que sujetarle el rostro para que se estuviese quieto. Poco a poco, sus labios comenzaron a acariciar de forma delicada los suyos, e inmediatamente sintió el cuerpo del menor tenso como si un jarro de agua le hubiese caído desde el cielo. Apenas duró unos segundos, pero percibió el palpito desmesurado de sus propios latidos y el indómito calor que corrió veloz por su vientre. Rin presionó sus labios con más fuerza, sin dejar de deslizar la punta de su lengua por la húmeda y sensible carne de Aiichiro para luego separarse lentamente, antes de que pudiera llevar ese beso hacia algún lugar en donde no encontraría el retorno.

Sin apartarle aún las manos del rostro, se sorprendió a sí mismo pasándose la lengua por los labios para atesorar hasta la última gota de su sabor y observó el calor sofocante que se concentraba en las mejillas de Aiichiro, supuso que tan encendidas como debían parecer las suyas en ese concreto momento. Entonces, Matsuoka esbozó un gesto despreocupado antes de que su compañero colapsara de incertidumbre.

—¿Lo ves, Nitori? No era para tanto. Si hubieses querido demostrar algo podrías haberlo hecho. Así que deshazte de una vez de ese halo tan miserable, me pone de los nervios.

Rin no había terminado de articular la frase cuando se dio media vuelta. Era consciente de que los dos tenían que llegar al mismo sitio, pero Rin se convenció de que Aiichiro no le seguiría.

Las puertas del vagón se habían cerrado y el muy idiota se había quedado dentro.


End file.
